


May I Have This Dance?

by KareBearMay



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm so tired, M/M, MAKKI!!!, NO MAXVID WHATSOEVER!!!, Sorry for the ending, T for swearing, dadvid!, high school!au, masquerade ball!AU, pls give me an example, probably my otp from camp camp, what is flirting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareBearMay/pseuds/KareBearMay
Summary: It's been six years since Max has seen Nikki. They're at different schools and lost contact with each other. And what's worse? The Masquerade Ball is coming up and Max doesn't even have a date! It seems hopeless until Max finds out that David has Nikki's number. He takes the chance to invite her and reunite, for old time's sake. But the night takes a turn when a strange girl with a wolf mask sweeps him off his feet...





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aellira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aellira).



> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic for Camp Camp, heavily inspired by Aellira's masquerade ball AU! It's an honor to write based on such a great prompt. Thank you for allowing me to write this!
> 
> Here is Aellira's tumblr: aellira.tumblr.com
> 
> Without further adieu, here's the story!

“Hey, Max!” Neil ran up beside his best friend, giving him a fist bump. “Have you found a date for the dance yet? You’ve only got today.”

“No. As usual,” Max huffed. They stopped by his locker to get his stuff for their next class. “I wasn’t really making an effort to do so anyway. What about you? Managed to get a girl?”

Neil rubbed his hands, a habit he had whenever he was nervous. “Well...not exactly-”

“Great! Wanna come over to my house then? We can prank the shit out of some cops on David’s phone, and finish up on that ‘Stranger Things’ episode.”

“While all that sounds really tempting, I in fact do have a date.”

Max looked at him curiously, before it clicked. “So you asked out...a guy?” Neil nodded, a small smile and blush growing on his face. “Who is it?”

“Preston. And I know what you’re thinking: ‘He’s a prissy bitch,’”-Max nodded his quickly- “But he’s actually pretty cool and nice once you get to know him.”

“...Right. Good luck in your marriage then,” Max teased, laughing as Neil stuck up his finger. “But I’m happy for ya. At least you won’t be a fucking loser just hanging out at the punch table…”

Neil looked at Max’s forlorn face, a wave of sympathy filling him up. It was rare to see Max so genuinely upset about something he would have otherwise brushed off as stupid. As the boys neared the class, Neil suddenly got an idea.

“Max! Why don’t you ask Nikki to be your date?”

Max suddenly stopped, his breath hitched. They hadn’t seen Nikki since the end of camp- six years ago. Max was disappointed that they had to leave- something he would never admit to fucking anyone. But he was more crushed when neither he nor Neil saw her at their school. She apparently transferred to another school and they lost touch with each other.  

“Dude, are you okay?” Neil asked, concern evident in his eyes. Max broke out of his reverie.

“I’m fine, Neil...let’s just get to class.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Max picked at his dinner, a cloud of anger and sadness looming over him.

“Max? What’s wrong buddy? You haven’t eaten anything,” David inquired, putting his fork down. The boy shrugged, still picking at his food.

“Is there a test that you failed? Is Ms. Grant being unfair again, because I will let her know. *Gasp* Is there a bully that you haven’t told me about?! I’m hard and ready to show that kid some manners!”

Max sighed irritably. “No, no, no, and I thought Gwen and I went over this: you don’t phrase it like that! It’s fucking nothing David, I’m fine.”

“Language, Max. Anyway, I won’t ask about it anymore. Just tell me when you’re ready. But please, eat _something_ ,” David said as he took his dish to the sink. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He ruffled Max’s hair before going upstairs.

Max sighed for the one-hundredth time that day. It wasn’t fair that Neil got a date- even if it is Preston. It wasn’t fair that Nikki left and never came back. It wasn’t fair that life suddenly punched him in the face and made him realize that he liked the green-haired girl- a lot. Many things in life weren’t fair, but Max thought he had a chance to at least make the best of it. Guess he was wrong.

He ate what he could, and put the rest in the fridge. He made his way to his room to sulk, when he overheard David, likely talking on the phone.

“Yes, Gwen. I still have their information...Yup! Nerris, Harrison, Nerf, Nikki,” -Max perked up when he heard her name- “and all of the others...Really?...That’d be great!...Hold on, Gwen. Max is at the door. Call you later, bye!” Max stood back a bit from the door he just knocked on. David opened the door, a fond smile on his face.

“What’s up, kiddo?”

“Do you have Nikki’s number?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max arrived at school in a much better mood than he was the day before. The ball was tonight and Nikki had agreed to go!

It was really nice to finally hear her voice, even if it did sound different. Nikki’s voice was a tad bit lower, but he could still hear the lively nature of her personality. She hadn’t changed as much- and he liked it.

Nikki had screamed when she heard Max’s voice, almost shattering his eardrums.

**_“MAX! I haven’t talked to you in the longest! How have you been?!”_ **

**_“I’m fine, Nikki. Shit, I think you just made me deaf,”_** he joked, as Nikki giggled. He had missed her lovely laughter, still full of her bubbly nature. They talked for hours, catching up on the days that were lost, telling each other wacky stories from over the years.

It took all of Max’s courage to just ask the question:

**_“Hey, Nikki?”_ **

**_“Yeah?”_ **

**_“You know that masquerade ball at my school? The one tomorrow?”_ **

**_“Yeah. Apparently, my school and your school agreed to have a collaborative ball. There may be a chance that I’ll be going. I don’t really have a date though…”_** This was his chance.

**_“I don’t have a date either… Do you maybe...wanna go to the dance with me?”_ **

Nikki went silent for a while, Max’s heart being with every second. ** _“Sure, I’ll go with you! When should we meet?”_ **

**_“How about by 8? The dance starts at 8:30,”_** Max suggested.

**_“Alright. Then it’s a_ date _. Get it?”_**

**_“Fuck you, Nikki,”_** he chuckled, Nikki’s laughter ringing on the other side. **_“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”_ **

**_“See ya tomorrow! Bye!”_ **

Max had opened the door to return the house phone back to the holder when he saw David next to his room, trying to contain joy and...tears…?

**_“Fuck off, David. DO NOT look too deeply into this.”_ **

He noticed Neil by his locker talking to Preston, likely about their plans for the dance. Max didn’t really want to deal with Preston’s shit today, but he needed to give Neil the news.

“Neil!” His friend perked up and spotted Max. He waved, excused himself from Preston (who was now glaring at Max), and walked over.

“Hey, Max. What’s up?”

“Not a big deal or anything, but Nikki’s coming to the dance with us-”

“Seriously?! How’d you get her number? How is she? Is she...your date?” Neil questioned, like a hyper fangirl.

“Yes, David gave it to me, she’s fine, and yes,” Max replied shrugging his shoulders. “I guess life isn’t as bitchy as I thought.”

“Yeah. That’s great and all, but what are you going to wear?” Max’s eyes widened as he realized that he really didn’t have anything to wear for the ball. And it was tonight!

“Shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look at my son! I guess that old sewing machine wasn’t useless after all!” David took a step to admire his handy work on Max’s costume.

When Max burst into his room, exclaiming that he had nothing to wear for the ball, David set out to the attic find the old sewing machine that his moms had gifted him two years earlier for Christmas. Who would’ve thought that he would ever use it? He was lucky enough to find some unused fabric in the attic as well.

Twenty pricks and four hours later, David managed to sew black pants and a black jacket for Max. The pants were form-fitting and sleek, while the jacket was quite elegant; it reached up to the back of his knees, but it still maintained its tuxedo-y (is that even a word?) look. Underneath the jacket, was a white shirt that they managed to find in Max’s cluttered closet ( ** _“Max, how many times have I told you to clean your room?"_** ). The final masterpieces were a handmade skull mask that Max had made a week ago and gloves that David also found in the attic.

“Wow David. I never knew you were so fucking good at sewing! What else are you, a secret agent?” Max asked as he checked himself in the mirror. The costume was killer!

“Language, and I’m glad you like it! I’m sure Nikki would love it too!”

“Daaaddd!” Max groaned, not aware of David’s reaction to that word. David was internally screaming of happiness of finally being called “Dad.” He was relieved to know that he and Max developed that father-son bond he very much desired. He felt proud as any other parent would be on their child’s big night.

“Okay, okay. It’s almost 8:30, buddy. Let’s get going,” David said collecting his keys. Max grabbed his phone and walked to the car. He tried to settle down his beating heart but to no avail. He was screwed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Max stepped into the transformed gym. In any other school, one would be able to see the multicolored decorations. Banners would be laced around the room, with balloons weaved into them. One would be able to see the various designs and colors of the other students’ costumes. But this wasn’t any other school.

For some reason, someone thought it would be a great idea to install lights that seemed made for the purpose of blinding people. There was no color except for a bright peach.

“What a fucking genius,” Max muttered to himself. He tried to spot Neil in the room of light, looking for his specific silhouette. He found his friend by the punch table with Preston. Max walked over to them, tapping Neil on his shoulder.

“Max, you look awesome!” Neil exclaimed as he analyzed Max’s skeleton outfit. Neil was dressed as- wait for it- a scientist. Max rolled his eyes as a chuckle escaped.

“How _brilliant_ , Neil.”

“Shut up!”

“Ahem.” Max and Neil turned around to face Preston, who was dressed as some sort of Shakespeare character. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but Max, you look very dashing. I heard Nikki was coming over?”

Max looked at Neil, who just shrugged. “Uhh... thanks and yeah. She should be getting here soon.”

“We’re all looking forward to seeing her. It’s been a lifetime!” Preston exclaimed. “It’s also about time you found out- mmmph!” Neil chuckled nervously as he held his hand over Preston’s mouth. Max raised an eyebrow but decided to brush it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s been over an hour and she still isn’t here!” Neil complained, pouring himself another glass of punch. “Has she texted you yet?”

“No.” Max drank his punch slowly. It tasted bitter with dismay. As the time passed by, Max tried to convince himself that there could be many excuses for Nikki to be late. She could live far away, there may be traffic, she probably had trouble picking out an outfit (being a tomboy and all), she could have forgotten. Or maybe, just maybe, she was here but couldn’t find him with the blinding lights. But now, Max has no reason to doubt that maybe Nikki didn’t want to come after all. It was pretty sudden that he called her. She probably needed time after that call.

Nonetheless, Max ended up being the fucking loser hanging out at the snack table. Neil apologized, saying that he wanted to go dance with Preston. Max didn’t really expect an introvert like Neil to want to do something like that, but life surprises him in many ways. He said it was fine, and Neil went off to find his date in the sea of other students.

Max sighed, enviously watching the other kids dance with their partners. He considered calling David to pick him up when a stranger came up to him.

“Hi there! You look pretty lonely over here. Care to dance?” The stranger had an elegant dress that reached to her feet. Her trimmed, curly hair rested on her shoulders and a wolf mask covered most of her face, except for her mouth. Max noticed that a tail was also attached to the back of the dress.

Max wanted to decline, as he still had a drop of hope that Nikki would arrive. Keywords: ‘a drop.’ He shrugged his shoulders, “Why the fuck not?”

The girl led Max to the dance floor, an upbeat song playing in the background. They danced and talked a bit, all while Max was thinking about Nikki. He really wished she was here. Suddenly, the music changed to a softer, classical tune.  

“It’s time for the slow dance my dudes and dudettes!” the DJ announced. Was it Max, or did the lights get a bit brighter? He made a note to sue the school if he ended up losing his vision.

“Well then, are you ready to take this _slowly_ to the next level?” the stranger asked with a giggle, as they positioned themselves to dance.

 _Why does that giggle sound so familiar?_ Max thought as he felt his cheeks heating up. _And is she...flirting with me?!_

“Umm… that depends on what level we’re talking about; the noob or pro level.” _What type of comeback was that?_

“Well if it’s pro you want, pro is what you’ll get.” The girl dipped Max unexpectedly and brought him back with a spin. Max was shocked but still thankful that his mask managed to stay on. _Funny. That seems like something Nikki would do._ “By the way, I’m lovin’ the whole skeleton ensemble. Has a sick vibe to it.”

Max gave a nervous laugh, replying, “Thanks. Your wolf outfit looks cool as well. Did you make the mask yourself?”

“Yeah. I learned how to make props and costumes at this camp I went too…”

Max felt his eyes widen a bit. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

“...and I love it,” the stranger finished. How long had he been zoned out?

“That’s...good,” he replied to make up for his lack of attention. The girl smiled as they twirled into one of the spotlights.

She looked intensely into his eyes, making his face heat up. “What beautiful eyes, you have,” she observed. _What the fu- wait. I see. Little Red Riding Hood._

“All the better to take pics of, because I am sure as hell going to go blind,” Max joked. The stranger chuckled, shifting her eyes to his head of hair.

“And what fluffy hair you have!” she exclaimed feeling his hair with her delicate finger.

“All the better to ditch the brush. It’s too messy to fix.” The stranger’s eyes looked at his lips.

“And what pretty lips you have,” she whispered, leaning in with her eyes closed. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell do I do?_

On instinct, Max pushed away from the girl, his heart still beating quickly. “What the hell? You can’t just kiss someone you don’t know!”

The girl just smiled and took off her mask. Max gasped not believing his eyes. _Nikki!_

“Not unless you know who you’re dancing with the whole time.” Max, unable to contain his joy, pulled Nikki into a tight hug, to which she graciously returned.

He held her by the shoulders asking, “May I have this dance?”

Nikki nodded before adding, “In exchange for a little something…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Max! How was the dance?” David asked as he drove back home from the school.

Max, still dazed from the sweet kiss he and Nikki shared, replied quietly, “It was fucking beautiful.”

“Max, language!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys do reading! Hopefully I'll post more Camp Camp fics. Bye!
> 
> Here's my tumblr: karebearmay.tumblr.com


End file.
